Blog użytkownika:Aurum76/Najczęściej popełniane błędy i kwestie sporne co do imion
Yuuri czy Yuri (Katsuki)? Kenjiro czy Kenjrou? thumb|Yurithumb|Victor Yuri '''- niektórzy mogą się kłócić, "bo tak jest na angielskiej Wikii". Naszą bazą jest oficjalna strona anime, na której wyraźnie napisane jest Yuri. Dzieje się tak, ponieważ nad "u" jest pozioma kreska oznaczająca wydłużenie samogłoski. My pozostańmy przy Yurim. '''Nazwa anime to Yuri!!! on Ice - '''Katsuki to główna postać raczej nie byłoby błędu w tytule, prawda? Oficjalne zdjęcia również postaci także nie po winny mieć błędów. '''Kenjiro '''czy Kenjirou - podobna sytuacja, jednak my pozostaniemy przy Kenjiro. thumb|left|Kenjiro '''Victor czy Viktor - jak wyżej. WIĘC ŚLICZNIE PROSIMY O NIE ZMIENIANIE IMION, BO WSZYSTKO BYŁO SZUKANE I USTALANE. ''' Artykuły jak na angielskiej Wiki Panie i panowie! Teraz powiem coś co Was zszokuje: . . . Angielska Wiki nie jest doskonała. Wiele nieanglojęzycznych Wikii wzoruje się na angielskiej i to czasem jest błąd. Dlaczego? 1. '''Przede wszystkim język. Kopiowanie artykułu i tłumaczenie go na polski to nie jest dobry pomysł, nawet jeśli znasz angielski bardzo dobrze. W języku polskim jest zupełnie inna ortografia, interpunkcja, gramatyka... To, że artykuł wydaje się być idealny w wersji obcojęzycznej nie oznacza, że będzie dobrze brzmiał po polsku. Nie bronię nikomu wspomagania się tymi artykułami. Uczulam tylko, że tłumaczenia nie zawsze brzmią dobrze. Zatem jak to ugryźć? Najlepiej będzie jeśli zobaczysz o czym po kolei mówią i zastanów się jak mógłbyś/mogłabyś opisać dane zagadnienie po polsku. Wiem, że cały artykuł jest pracochłonny, ale zawsze możesz dodać szablon "artykuł w edycji" lub zostawić jakieś sekcje komuś innemu i dodać szablon "zalążek artykułu" (UWAGA! Zalążkami są artykuły, które nie są rozwinięte) jeśli utworzony artykuł jest nowy. Nie bój się edytować! ;) Jeszcze kilka słów o angielskiej wersji: trwają tam ciągłe spory o imiona głównych bohaterów, a edycje są wyłączone dla nowych użytkowników. Wystarczy spojrzeć w odpowiednik zakątka społeczności by dowiedzieć się, że jest również niszczona. Kiedyś jedna użytkowniczka (przypadkiem) natrafiła na artykuł, który został ofiarą wandalizmu i... Zupełnie nienaumyślnie przepisała informacje tutaj. Kim Dzong Il i Nicholas Cage jako głosy w dubbingu, um... perełka. Pozdrawiam cię kochana użytkowniczko, kc <3 (ale tak serio, serio; nikt nie wie, że to ty xd). Informacje informacjami, ale czy one są potwierdzone? Generalnie fanowskie teorie nie są zbyt przyjazne dla Wikii - ktoś może zarzucić autorowi kłamstwo, a część uwierzyć, że dana teoria jest faktem i tutaj zaczyna się kłopot. ADMINISTRACJA YOI PREZENTUJE SUPERFAJNĄ RZECZ - BLOGI! Czym są blogi? Blogi to wpisy danego użytkownika, które nie są zaliczane do artykułów. Jeśli piszesz ff to możesz je tam wrzucić (ale uważaj, bo kolejne rozdziały dodajemy edytując wpisy!). Jak masz jakąś niepotwierdzoną teorię i chciałbyś o niej podyskutować z innymi to proszę bardzo, nie mamy nic przeciwko. Kto opiekuje się bolgami? Ja, Aurum jestem opiekunką fanonu, więc wpisy z ff i wymyślonymi postaciami będą kontrolowane przeze mnie. Reszta pewnie też, ale pewnie w międzyczasie pojawi się jeszcze Malina122. Nie bójcie się pytać jeśli nie jesteście pewni co do danej informacji (najlepiej podać źródło w przypisie). C.D.N. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach